doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Santiago Florentín
) |ingreso_doblaje = Diciembre de 2010 |familiares = |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }}Santiago Florentín es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. SP3-Venom.png|Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr./ Venom en El Hombre Araña 3 (Redoblaje 2017). Character large zander.jpg|Zander Robbins en How to Rock. Johnny-1.jpg|Johnny (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir. Grady 'Coon-Ass' Travis (Jon Bernthal) en Corazones de hierro. 03548114.png|Jason Segel en Este es el fin. 30540312.png|Christopher Mintz-Plasse también en Este es el fin. thumb|230px|grabando en los estudios Main Post thumb|right|230 px|Muestra de Su Voz y su imitación de Yoda. Filmografia Películas Tom Hiddleston *Hank Williams, una voz a la deriva - Hank williams (2015) *Sólo los amantes sobreviven - Adam (2013) Paul Dano *The Extra Man - Louis Ives (2010) *The Good Heart - Lucas (2010) *Un cadáver para sobrevivir - Hank (2016) versión argentina ;Miles Teller *Solo los valientes - Brendan McDonough (2017) *Whiplash: Música y obsesión - Andrew Neiman (2014) Otros *El camino del lobo - Gráficas (2015) *Dios los cría y ellos... - Nicolas Lejeune (Fabrice Eboué) (2017) versión para cine *Las nuevas leyendas de Mono - Mono (Chai Hansen) (2018) *Dos son familia - Tom (Raphael von Blumenthal) (2017) *Guardianes (2017) - Arseny /Arsus (Anton Pampushnyy) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Venom / Eddie Brock (Topher Grace) (2007) Redoblaje 2017 *El profesor de violín - Profesor Laerte (Lázaro Ramos) (2015) *Street - Dante (Quincy Brown) (2015) *Negación - Prof. Robert Jan Van Pelt (Mark Gatiss) (2016) *Divines - Djigui (Kevin Mischel) (2016) *The House Sitter - Travis (Guyon Brandt) (2015) *Imperial Dreams - Gedeón (2014) *Altamira - Émile Cartailhac (Clément Sibony) (2016) *Dioses de Egipto - Thoth (Chadwick Boseman) (2016) 2ª versión *Una oportunidad para Emma - Kevin Chambers (Joey Lawrence) (2016) *Triple 9 - Chris Allen (Casey Affleck) (2016) *Chappie - Deon (Dev Patel) (2015) *Corazones de hierro - Grady 'Coon-Ass' Travis (Jon Bernthal) (2014) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Johnny (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) (2014) *Tusk - Wallace Bryton (Justin Long) (2014) *La canción - Jed King (Alan Powell) (2014) *Las voces - Jerry Hickfang (Ryan Reynolds) (2014) *Zombies Nazis 2 : Rojos contra muertos - Daniel (Martin Starr) (2014) *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano - Reed (Michael Jai White) (2014) *Los cazafantasmas(1984) - William Peck (William Atherton) Redoblaje 2016 *No llores,vuela - Iván (Cillian Murphy) (2014) *La leyenda de Hércules - Ificles (Liam Garrigan) (2014) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Voces adicionales (2013) *Perfect Sense - Voces adicionales (2011) *La mujer de la quinta - Moussa (Mohamed Aroussi) (2011) *The Baytown Outlaws - Anthony Reese (Paul Wesley) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Danny (Patrick Fugit) (2012) *The Call - Alan Denado (Michael Imperioli) / Voz en telefono (2013) *Bootmen - Mitchell (Sam Worthington) (2000) *The East - Jim (Michael Nouryeh) (2013) *Not Fade Away (Doblaje Argentino) - Eugene (Jack Huston) (2012) *Frankie y Alice - Pete Prescott (Scott Lyster) (2010) *Hit and Run (Doblaje Argentino) - Gil Rathbinn (Michael Rosenbaum) (2012) *Lola contra el mundo - Luke (Joel Kinnaman) (2012) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños - Adam (John F. Beach) (2011) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Evan (Matthew Morrison) (2012) *The Extra Man - Louis Ives (Paul Dano) (2010) *Broken City - Billy Taggart (Mark Wahlberg) (2013) *Seis sesiones de sexo - Clerk (Ming Lo) (2012) *Diablo (2015) - Jackson (Scott Eastwood) (2015) *Impact Earth - Tim Harrison (Bernard Curry) (2015) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Ryan (Trey Songz) (2013) *Lo imposible - Karl (Sönke Möhring) (2012) *Lazos perversos - Whip (Alden Ehrenreich) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (Versión Argentina) - Luke Garroway (Aidan Turner) (2013) *Escándalo americano - Irving Rosenfeld (Christian Bale) (2013) *Fenómeno siniestro - Chico punk (Max Train) (2011) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) *Perros de paja - Voces adicionales (2011) *El juego del miedo VII - Voces adicionales (2010) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Brady (Worm Miller) (2006) *Este es el fin - (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - (Jason Segel) - (Aziz Ansari) (2013) Telefilmes * Teen Beach Movie - Voces adicionales P'elículas Animadas' *Resident Evil: Infierno - Voces adicionales *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Hunter Anime *X-Men - Logan (2011) *Kids on the Slope - Kaoru Nishimi (2012) *Yo-Kai Watch - Yoink Peliculas de anime *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Levinyan *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - The Punisher (Tesshō Genda/Brian Bloom) Series de TV y Realities Show *Alto Leblon - Danyel Marinho (2017 - ) *Top Gear (Reino Unido) - Chris Harris *The Mist - Kyle (Romaine Waite) (2017-) *Notorious (serie de TV) - Ryan Mills (Ryan Guzman) (2016-2017) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Marco Bello (Gudio Caprini) (2016 - ) *Crónicas de Seinfeld - Jerry Seinfeld redoblaje argentino (2015-2016) *Angie Tribeca - "Novio" de Angie Tribeca en París (Lorenzo Bastien) (ep. 04) *Extraños - Jamie Fraser *Zé do Caixão - Giorgi Attili (Antonio Saboia) *Grantchester - Sidney Chambers (James Norton) *Saving Hope - Dr. Shahir Hamza *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Thomas Lasky (Tom Green) *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales *How to Rock - Zander (Max Schneider) *The Night Shift - Drew Alister (Brendan Fehr) *Black Mirror - Ryan (James Norton) (Temporada 3 episodio 1) 'Documentales' *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Larry *Iggy Arbuckle (serie animada) - Iggy *Hamburguesas Bob - Tina Belcher (2da voz) 'Telenovelas turcas' * Suleimán - Príncipe Bayaceto (Aras Bulut İynemli) 'Videojuegos' [[Travis Willingham|'Travis Willingham']] * Knack - Ryder * Knack 2 - Ryder Otros: * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - Toothpick * Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Gran Al * Bloodborne - Yharnamite (M1) *The Last of Us - Cazadores enemigos / Voces adicionales *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Orca *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Orca Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Gapsa *Main Post *Caja de Ruidos *Media Pro Com Trivia *Tuvo una participación en el fandub del anime Toppa Gurren-Lagann *Doblo a Goku en los fandubs de los ovas "Dragon Ball Z: Goku y sus Amigo Regresan" y "El plan para erradicar a los Saiyajin" *Tambien en el fandub de el videojuego Star Wars The Force Unleashed '''como '''Yoda y Starkiller Enlaces externos *Canal de Youtube de Santiago Florentín Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores argentinos